


Sweet

by anemptymargin



Series: Spring Break Drabble Drive 2011 [3]
Category: Ace of Cakes RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messy bakers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiohardcore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiohardcore/gifts).



> For (LJ)flawlessnights in my Spring Break 2011 Drabble Drive

It was distracting, the powder clinging to Geof’s mustache as he finished prepping and started the mixer. “Wash your face, man.” Duff brushed fondant off his hands onto the table.

“Mmm.” Geof waved dismissively, lost in his routine.

“Fucking distraction.” He sighed. “Can’t even bake without wearing it.” Duff’s quick steps got him across the kitchen before Geof could make it to the sink. “It’s distracting.”

“Happens…” He smiled, licking the corner of his mouth before Duff took him by the chin.

Duff shook his head and kissed away the white powder dusted across Geof's lips. “Not sugar.”

“Still sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
